My own Prison
by Mystical Dreamer
Summary: This was a response to a challenge a few months ago that I wrote. Ron had to be evil, no romance,Harry has to be near dead and there has to be a pink pumpkin in it were the guidlines I believe. Unlikely alliances are made and mysteries are uncovered in th


My Own Prison 

******By ****Mystical Dreamer******

It was a dark and stormy night as Hermione Granger sat at her desk. It was late at the Ministry office and it seemed she was the only one around. All of a sudden her door opened slowly.

"Hermione?" someone asked, "What are you still doing here?" It was Percy Weasley the only person besides Hermione who ever seemed to stay late at the office.

"Just…getting some work done Percy. You know how it's been lately" she lied. The truth was she wasn't doing anything. Percy nodded though.

"I do. Try to get some sleep though. We'll find him."

"I know. Goodnight. Tell Penelope I said hello."

"I will. Good night Hermione."

He closed the door leaving Hermione alone again. Although she was only 22 she was already in a high Ministry position. Not too much different than her days at Hogwarts. Long nights, high stress, almost no social time. No wonder she hadn't had a steady boyfriend in about a year and a half.

She sighed and picked up a framed picture on her desk. It had been taken only two years ago but already so much was different. Ginny had taken the picture in Hermione's apartment. It was just her, Ron and Harry. The worst part was that Ron had disappeared…just days later.

Quickly she put down the picture before she started to cry- again. Trying not to think about it she grabbed her things and pulled on her shoes. It was still pouring rain outside. Since she couldn't apparate or dissaperate from her high security office she grabbed her raincoat and stepped out into the hallway. It was dark and no one was there. She picked her step and quickly made it to the stairs. 

Finally she got to the front door. She stepped out, locked it and began walking to her apartment, just a few streets away. When she got there she was soaked all the way through and freezing. Her apartment was warm though, just as it always was so she changed quickly and sat on her couch with a new book.

"Pathetic" she muttered before she even began "It's a Friday night and the only thing I have to do is read? And now I'm talking to myself. Great…"

She put the book down quickly. Hermione wasn't sure about the lifestyle she had chosen. She hadn't been for a long time. Every time she heard about a classmate getting married or engaged and a few had, had children she felt something inside. Something was missing. Of course every time she felt it she brushed it away quickly. She had a well paying job with lots of opportunities. Just what she had always wanted. Right?

Before she could answer her own question an owl flew in. She didn't recognize it but it was holding a letter with her name on the front. She took it down carefully wondering who it was from. The handwriting looked familiar…

_Dear Hermione,_

_ _

_This is Remus Lupin. Harry has been found. Unfortunately he is not well. I advise you to come as soon as you can to St Mungo's Hospital. _

_ _

_Sincerely,_

___Remus Lupin_

Hermione gasped in shock and threw the letter to the floor. Without even thinking she grabbed her shoes and jacket and apparated to St. Mungo's.

***

Remus sat in the waiting room of the hospital looking for Hermione. He couldn't believe this was happening. All he could remember was James talking to him just a day or two before he died.

"What are you going to do for Harry if something happens to Sirius?" he had asked James. They were sitting in James's living room trying to forget everything. 

"Well that's why I asked you to come over here" James told him. He had been holding Harry on his lap. "I was wondering if you would take care of him- if anything happens that is."

"But what about…me being a werewolf?" Remus asked weakly. He wished he could say yes, he would do anything to help…

"Then you just bring him to Molly and Arthur Weasley. They said they would watch him if you had him and needed them. And if worst comes to worst and none of us can take care of him he'll live with them."

Remus didn't even have to consider it.

"Of course I will James. I promise"

"I promise"

"I promise"

The words echoed in his head. Now Harry was half alive in the hospital. What kind of promise was that?

"Remus!" he heard someone yell. He saw Hermione walking towards him quickly. She looked like she hadn't been sleeping well and had just been crying. She gave him a hug quickly and started asking about Harry.

"Where is he? Can I see him? What happened? Where-"

"Hermione calm down!" he exclaimed leading her over to a chair.

"I'm calm! Just tell me-"

"Wait. Now. We can't see Harry. I'm not sure where he is but he's here. He was found in Knockturn Alley a little while ago."

"Knockturn Alley! What was he doing down there?"

"We don't know. He was completely unconscious by the time he was found."

"Is he going to…be alright?" Hermione asked. This couldn't be happening….

"We…we…don't know anything right now". He said, trying to say the truth as nicely as he could. Hermione's face went even paler than it already was and she sat back, her head in her hands.

"This isn't happening" she murmured. "Not him too…"

They sat there for hours waiting for some news. After a while they were the only ones left in the waiting room. Just as Remus was about to go look for someone a doctor came over to them.

"Hermione?" he asked. His voice was very familiar. She looked up and to her surprise she saw Seamus Finnagin standing there.

"Seamus?" she asked. He nodded.

"Nice to see you Hermione. I wish it were better circumstances but…"

"Is Harry alright?" she interrupted.

"He is. For now" Seamus added quickly not wanting to get her hopes up. In the condition Harry was in nothing was for sure.

"Can we see him?" Remus asked.

"One person. Only one."

"One?" Hermione repeated. She knew Remus would be the one to go in but she wanted to see Harry so bad.

"Go ahead Hermione" Remus said quickly "You go in"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just go."

"Thank you Remus" she said weakly. Seamus led her down a long hallway.

"So how are you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'm doing good. I got a job at the Ministry a few years ago. I see you're doing well".

"I am," he said smiling "I married Parvati too".

"You did?" she exclaimed "When?"

"A few days ago. We ran off and got married. Neither of us wanted a big ceremony but her mother did so we just apparated to Las Vegas and-"

"In America?"

"Yup. So were married now!"

"I'm so happy for you Seamus" she said trying to smile.

"How about you? Anyone in your life?" he asked her as they went into a staircase.

"Not now. I wish I did but with my job I have no time." She said slowly "How much further is this place anyway?" she asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Not too much further" Seamus said bringing her down another hallway. Then he stopped at a room "Go on in"

Hermione stepped in. The room was darker than she had expected it to be. There weren't any machines or anything around like there were in Muggle hospitals. Hermione hadn't been in a hospital for a very long time.

"Oh Harry," she gasped as she saw him. She grabbed a chair quickly and sat next to him. He was so pale…and thing. Somebody had hurt him. And not just magically either. Somebody just beat him up. She took his hand carefully and looked at him sadly.

"Harry please…you're going to be alright. You have to be. I can't lose anyone else. There are so many people who want you to be alright, you have to wake up and be okay."

She didn't know if he could hear her but she kept talking. It was more for her sake than his.

"Please Harry. I love you so much; you're the greatest friend in the world. Please" she said quietly as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Then she gasped as Harry opened his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Ron…" he muttered slowly.

"What? Harry? Don't talk just relax."

"Ron" he repeated, "Ron did…it"

"What? Ron…did it?"

Harry's eyes shut again and Hermione sat back. Harry couldn't mean that Ron had attacked him could he? No, he couldn't, there's no way. He just was talking. He was talking?

Hermione jumped up and carefully slid her hand off of Harry's. She ran out into the hall.

"Seamus? Seamus?"

"What? What's wrong?" he asked coming from behind a door.

"It's Harry. He woke up a second ago!"

"What?" Seamus exclaimed running into his room. Hermione followed him. 

"He really did" Hermione insisted "He spoke to me for a second."

"Are you sure you didn't dream it?" Seamus asked looking at her doubtfully. "It doesn't look like anything's changed."

Had she dreamt it?Hermione didn't even know anymore. No she hadn't.

"I know he did" she said firmly "He said 'Ron did it' or something like that".

"Ron did it? You mean attacked him?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. That's all he said."

Seamus came towards her slowly looking thoughtful. He looked back at Harry for a second and turned back.

"It could have happened. I believe that people will wake up for certain reasons. Most doctors don't but I do. And you two have a special bond, everyone knows that. It could have happened."

"So now what?" Hermione asked. What was that supposed to mean?

"Just watch out for yourself Hermione. Think about what Harry said. I'm not going to say anything but just think about it ok?"

With that he gave her a pat on the shoulder and left her with Harry.

"Oh Harry" Hermione moaned slumping back into the chair "I can tell this is the start of something. The start of what I don't know.

****

Hermione and Remus left the hospital much later that night. The second they stepped out they were swarmed by reporters.

"Can you give us an update on Harry Potter's condition?" one asked Hermione. She brushed her aside and tried to make her way through the crowd. Another grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her aside. Remus pushed him away and tried to lead her through. All around them people were yelling and trying to get a word out of her.

"Hermione!" a voice called out. She spun around and saw Ginny coming towards her. Ginny gave her a hug and quickly led her away.

"I'll talk to you later" Hermione tried to call to Remus but he had already disappeared. Ginny led her quickly to her apartment in Hogsmeade. Once they were inside Ginny shut the door and faced Hermione.

"What is going on?" she asked. Hermione shrugged and flopped onto Ginny's couch.

"Harry's been attacked. He's half alive and no one knows what's going to happen."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed coming over to her holding some tea. Hermione strongly suspected she had put some Fire Whiskey in it but by this point she was so exhausted she didn't care. She took a sip. Ginny had put something in it. She drank it quickly though, feeling relaxed suddenly and almost light headed.

"Then when I was in there, Harry woke up for a second" Hermione said trying to make sense of it, thought that was pretty impossible in her condition, He said something like "Ron did it" then he was back to the way he was.

"Ron?" Ginny asked "My brother? Hurt Harry?"

"I don't know. All he said he 'Ron did it' or something" she said starting to feel sleepy. All of a sudden a stream of giggles came "Do you have anything else to drink? This is pretty…good!"

"No, I think you've had enough Hermione" Ginny said taking the teacup away. By now Hermione was exhausted, tired and slightly intoxicated. She couldn't see the worried expression on Ginny's face or the fact that Harry had said something so crazy but yet so serious that it meant something.

"Are you sure he wasn't talking in his sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty sure" Hermione shrugged "He looked awake".

"Alright. Why don't you go to sleep Hermione…please?"

"Here?" she asked, drifting off, "Now…"

"Yes. Please, just sleep."

"I will," she said putting her head down "I'm pretty tired".

She drifted off then into a deep slumber leaving Ginny with an idea…

***

Draco Malfoy sat in his office alone in his large manor. Most of the time he was alone but today he felt an eerie sense on loneliness. He had heard about Harry…he hadn't fainted at the news but still felt pretty bad about it. He was Harry Potter…world famous Quidditch player…hero to all. Draco didn't admire him like so many others. He didn't admire many people to begin with.

He looked out the window. Still pouring rain. Then he noticed something. An owl stood outside. He walked across the large room and opened the window. The small owl came in, shook off his feathers and dropped a note. He opened it up and began reading without an ounce of curiosity.

_Dear Draco, _

_ _

_I know you have heard about Harry but I am also sure you don't know what happened when Hermione saw him. He said, "Ron did it". I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means but it could. Come over here right away while she is still resting. Please come quickly._

__

_Sincerely yours,_

___Ginny _

He looked up and shook his head. He knew exactly what she was talking about…he only hoped she wasn't right.

***

Ginny sighed as she paced the kitchen. Where could Draco be? Hermione, still asleep on the couch stirred slightly. Ginny needed Draco to get here before she woke up…the sleeping potion was going to wear out soon.

"Ginny?" someone said from behind her. She jumped and spun around. Draco stood there in his full Garapo uniform. The all black outfit contrasted deeply against his pale skin and light hair and he seemed bigger somehow, more powerful.

"Shhh" she whispered motioning him into the next room "We can't wake her up yet"

"I know. What's going on here anyway?"

"You know perfectly well what's going on or you wouldn't show up in that" she said looking pointingly at his outfit.

"Yeah, well what do you want me to do?" he asked. Somehow Ginny always had a way of taking a long time to explain something.

"Be quiet and listen. We have to find Ron. Were the only ones who have any idea what's going on…Hermione's oblivious to it"

"How can she not see it? Isn't she some kind of genius?" he scoffed

"She is but sometimes she misses the big picture...she couldn't even see Ron was in love with her". Ginny said sadly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are we just going to leave her here?" he asked.

"I don't know…should we? It could be dangerous to take her".

"And worse to leave her here. She's going to be Ron's next victim."

"What should we do then?"

"Take her to Hogwarts. It's the only place she can be safe, you know that".

"I know…" Ginny sighed. She wished with all her heart this wasn't happening. "Let me go get ready. I'll be out in a second".

He nodded and she went off to her room. Out of her closet she pulled out her own black uniform. The long black skirt and shirt were topped with protections against spells and attacks and filled with pockets. She didn't feel powerful in it like Draco looked, only like a fake in a way.

In some ways Ginny wasn't really cut out for this job, her nature wasn't cutthroat like she had to be, but in a strange way she was drawn to it. Maybe it was the fact she had to lie about her job and sneak out at night. Maybe it was the mysteriousness it held. Or maybe it was even the uniform, she didn't know. Either way she was a secret Garapo, the group directed by Albus Dumbledore himself.

She left her room quickly and went into the kitchen. Draco was standing there looking bored and impatient.

"You take so long," he complained.

"So do you" she retorted. Then she went into the living room and sat on the couch gently.

"Hermione" she whispered "Hermione come on we have to go"

"What?" Hermione muttered opening her eyes slightly. She sat up then fell back down. "What the hell did you give me Ginny?"

"Just something to make you feel better" Ginny replied helping her up. 

"It worked for a while" Hermione sighed. Then she noticed Draco and nearly fell.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Draco said just cheerfully enough to annoy Hermione.

"What is he doing here Ginny? And what are you wearing?"

"I'll explain in a minuet. Lets get to Hogwarts first alright?"

"Why are we going to Hogwarts?"

"That's where you're staying" Ginny replied as they left her apartment and started down the dark empty streets of Hogsmeade. The past Ron's now empty store that had a 'For Sale' sign on it. They didn't say a word for different reasons. They walked all the way to the very edge of Hogsmeade where there were miles of woods.

"How do you plan on us getting there?" Hermione asked.

"That's where I come in," Draco said disappearing for a second. They heard a low rumble and he appeared on a motorcycle. 

"On a Muggle motorcycle?" Hermione asked looking amused.

"This isn't a muggle motorcycle Hermione, this is Sirius's old flying motorcycle" Ginny said as they got on.

"Sirius's?"

"Sirius's" Draco replied as they went up into the air. Ginny closed her eyes. She hated the thing.

They flew over Hogsmeade quickly and disappeared into the clouds when they went over a Muggle town. They were nearing Hogwarts. Thanks to Dumbledore the motorcycle had the ability to go into Hogwarts without any problems from the two dragons they had recently put up in front. They landed on the grass in front of the door quietly and made their way up to the entrance.

"Alomahora" Ginny said and the giant doors swung open. They stepped into the hallway and looked around. There was no one. No one said anything as they went down the hallway towards the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office was.

"Do you even know what the password is?" Hermione asked quietly, breaking the silence. Draco nodded as they stopped in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Butter beer" he muttered after he checked to make sure no students were eavesdropping.

It swung open to the dark winding staircase they descended upon, only Hermione feeling very worried. As they went up Ginny stood close to her who was still feeling groggy, and Draco hurried some stairs ahead of them.

"Ginny what's going on?" Hermione asked desperately as they neared the top.

"I'll tell you soon, I promise" Ginny told her as they walked into the room, empty except for Draco who looked annoyed.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked. Draco pointed at a large basin on the desk.

"In the pensive. We'll have to wait", he said sitting in a chair. Ginny and Hermione sat down next to him.

"Now Hermione" Ginny started before Hermione could say a word, "Were leaving you here because were going out to find my brother."

"Ron? What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything" Draco broke him, "What Harry said to you proved everything we had believed these last few months".

"What?" Hermione asked somehow knowing what was coming.

"We think Ron is in with Voldemort" Ginny said slowly. It was hard enough for her to believe nevertheless say.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped, "Why would he do that?"

"Because he was jealous" Ginny said sadly, "He was always just the friend of the Great Harry Potter or one of the Weasley clan. He never really had good luck with women or school like you and Harry"

"So he did this?" Hermione asked feeling anger rush through her body.

"It was a lot of things Hermione" Draco said quickly. Neither of them wanted to tell her the breaking point was finally when she never saw he loved her.

"Like what?" she asked, "Forget it. Never mind. I don't want to know. You really think he did this to Harry? His best friend?"

"Ron changed Hermione" Ginny insisted, "I don't know why but he did."

"How do you know?"

"It was obvious" Draco said rolling his eyes. Talk about selective knowledge….

"And who are you? Auror's?" she asked. Ginny shook her head. Somehow it always seemed she did all the talking and Draco made the snide remarks.

"Were part of the Garapo, a secret organization run by Dumbledore…were kind of like Auror's but we don't go through the Ministry. Things always get messed up that way…"

"Why is he here though?" Hermione asked still looking confused.

"Draco? Oh he's my partner" Ginny said. Sometimes the strangeness of it confused her too.

Before Hermione could speak again, Professor Dumbledore who appeared out of the Pensive joined them. 

"Hello" he said taking a seat behind his desk "I feel we are not here for a joyous meeting are we?"

"Afraid not sir." Ginny replied, "Is Minerva already out there?"

"I sent her away over an hour ago. I heard about everything." Dumbledore said sadly before turning to Hermione.

"Good evening sir" she said.

"Good evening" he replied, "I feel you will be staying here, wont you?"

"She will" Draco broke in quietly, "It's too much of a risk to send her out with us. She is an easy target for Ron…or Voldemort".

"Or both" Ginny added. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well we need a substitute teacher now that Minerva is gone anyway" he said, "Would you mind?"

"No…of course not. Could I ask a question though?"

"Of course"

"Why is the room spinning?" she muttered before falling towards the floor and was caught by a surprised looking Draco.

"Well" he said abruptly, "I think we'll be going now wont we Ginny?"

***

By the time Hermione woke up Ginny and Draco were miles and miles away. She woke up feeling a strange sense of déjà vu she couldn't explain. Then she opened her eyes and realized she was in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory she had spent so many years in. She appeared to be alone but no light shone in through the window so no one could be in any classes. She pulled herself out of bed and gasped. The windows had been boarded up and all of the beds had been stripped of their bedding. The room had been abandoned that was obvious. 

She ran her hand across the headboard that had been hers not too long ago. Her hand came back covered in dust. Sadly she got up and went to the door and stepped into the hallway. To her surprise it was the same as she remembered. She pulled open a door and peered in. Five beds of sleeping girls. She opened her door again. Just what she had seen. Was she dreaming?

"A little sad isn't it?" someone said. Hermione spun around and saw someone familiar standing there…Ron!

"Ron!" she exclaimed running to him and giving him a big hug, "You're here! Oh I know it wasn't true!"

"What wasn't true?" he asked pulling away from her, "What are you talking about?"

"It's Ginny…and Draco surprisingly enough."

"Draco?" he asked looking confused. She shrugged.

"I don't know! I woke up and they were there…and they took me here" she said slowly still not understanding.

"What did they say?"

"That you tried to kill Harry" he said simply brushing away the idea it could be true. His jaw dropped.

"What happened to Harry?"

"You haven't heard?" she asked looking at him sadly. He shook his head looking worried.

"He was attacked in Knockturn Alley. He's alive now but for a while they weren't sure if he would live. Their still not" she said. Ron held her in a hug tightly while she fought back tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded brushing away a stray tear.

"What happened here though?"

"It's a portal. Turns out Godric Gryffindor himself had an evil side"

"What do you mean?" she asked. He put his arm around her and opened the door.

"When this castle was created Gryffindor put a portal in here because he believed witches were much stupider so they wouldn't figure it out."

"A portal to what?"

"To…Voldemort I guess you could say" he said going over to a closet. He opened it and started fumbling for something in his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, "Voldemort wasn't around then!"

"Hermione" he said strangely turning to look at her, "Voldemort is Godric Gryffindor".

Hermione didn't say anything. It made sense but somehow it didn't.

"Gryffindor put himself into someone routinely trying to find the ever powerful one. He thought it was Voldemort. Still does as a matter of fact…"

"Ron what are you doing?" she asked. Ron had pulled out a long chain and thrown it over their heads. He looked at her again and she almost screamed. Ron's eyes were dark and thin slits of a pure hatred. All of his freckles had disappeared and his face had gone almost sallow.

"Time to go Hermione" he said, even his voice different. She tried to scream but he had already put his hand over her mouth. In a flash they were gone just as Dumbledore walked in the door…

***

Ginny and Draco had gotten nowhere. No place they had flown to had any leads and unfortunately they were all places they had to fly to as opposed to appartating. Dumbledore

Mostly had them together as partners because of their uncanny sense of where people were but nothing had worked this time.

Ginny's winced as a sharp pain went across her forehead. Draco was still driving the motorcycle going to all sorts of secret places they couldn't apparate to but they had found nothing. No leads to Ron or Voldemort.

"Draco!" she yelled up over the roar of the wind rushing by them.

"What?" he called back.

"Stop! Some things wrong…" she called out weakly being hit by another pain in her head. Draco immediately went down towards the ground. Ginny's strange sense of the future had served them good before; he wasn't about to ignore it now. It had even put his father into Azkaban last year. Just as they got off the bike Ginny fell to the ground with a premonition.

__

_"Help!" Hermione cried as she fell through the darkness, "Please, somebody!"_

_ _

_"Shut up Hermione!" another voice said. It was Ron._

_ _

_"Ron why are you doing this?" she cried. _

_ _

_"You should know by now" he said glaring at her._

_ _

_"What did I do?"_

_ _

_"Think about it. You've always__ been the smart one" he hollered, "Who was I? A nobody!"_

Ginny sat up off the ground where she had fell and gasped. Draco was standing above her looking as though this happened every day…which came pretty close actually.

"You were out for longer than usual," he said helping her up, "What happened?"

"We need to get back to Hogwarts now Draco" she said firmly. Something wasn't right.

"How can we? We have the motorcycle and that will take too long. We can't apparate either obviously". 

"We'll have to leave the bike here, apparate to Hogsmeade and…get a portkey somehow. Something's wrong!"

"What?"

"I don't know. I saw Hermione…and Ron"

Draco was gone before Ginny could blink and without another word, she followed.

***

Hermione glanced around the dimly lit dungeon Ron had brought her to. He had left her alone after tying her to a chair magically. Footsteps were coming from down the hallway and someone started to open the door. She held her breath and in walked Ron followed closely by a tall man with a cloak over his face. He drew it back slowly and Hermione held back her gasp. In front of her stood none-other than Voldemort himself. She realized then why Harry had refused an Auror position.

They walked over to her slowly staring at her solemnly. She stared them back because as afraid as she felt she would never let them know. After what seemed like hours they reached her chair and looked at her with a strange expression on her face. It was happy in a way but nothing could mask the morbid look they all had what seemed like permanently on their face.

"Hello Hermione" Ron said, "You've always liked my family…right?"

"Yes Ron I have" she said not knowing what on earth he was talking about.

"And you've always wanted to be one…right?"

"No Ron, I haven't." she said firmly. Ron glared at her and without warning he drew back his hand.__

" You love me, I know it Hermione." He said through gritted teeth. All of a sudden Hermione knew what was going on. It all fit together so well…

"Ron…I did love you. As a friend. You were my best friend. As much as we fought and argued, you were always there. And I love you for that" she managed to get out.

Ron looked like he was actually going to hit her. Hermione knew the fact that he would actually hurt more than a slap in the face.

"Be that way," he finally muttered, walking away quickly leaving Hermione with Voldemort. No one said anything at first.

"We were going to marry the two of you" Voldemort rasped suddenly, "Too bad you said no, were going to have to get rid of you now."

Hermione didn't say anything. She pushed back tears and looked at Ron who was facing away from them. He had really lost it…

***

Meanwhile second Ginny appeared in Hogsmeade Draco was already half way to the Ministry office. By now the sun was breaking over the horizon and shops were opening up. The office was in full swing by now.

They went straight upstairs to the Magical Travel dept. where the twin's old friend Lee Jordan had somehow become the head of. As they burst into his office Lee looked up surprised.

"Uh, hello Ginny!" he said cheerfully, "What can I do for you"

"Lee I need a Portkey to Hogwarts, now!" she said going over to him, ready to get down on her knees and beg.

"Ginny I cant do that!" he said looking shocked, "Why do you need it anyway".

She sighed in frustration.

"I cant tell you! Just do it…please?".

Lee looked at her solemnly before reaching into his desk and fumbling around with some keys.

"I'm only doing this because I trust you Ginny" he told her as he pulled a small pink pumpkin out of his desk and handed it to her.

"Thank you Lee. You wont regret it."

"I hope not.".

Draco came over and put his hand next to hers. Suddenly they were both pulled back and thrown into the air. They landed in a hallway in Hogwarts just in time to see Dumbledore walking down the hallway to meet them.

"Come quickly" he called down the hallway. Quickly they brushed themselves off and ran towards him.

"Go to the old girls dormitory" he told them, "The portal is only open for exactly ten more minuets. You have to get her in time." 

They nodded and set off. As they got closer Ginny noticed guards from the ministry randomly walking the hallways. She walked faster.

"You know about the portal right?" Draco asked. She nodded knowing now was not the time to point out she was only a year younger and had been through the same training he had. 

They made it down to the old dormitory and pushed open the door. The room looked like no one had been there for years except for the one bed with sheets and blankets on it that were messed up.

"What was she doing here anyway?" Ginny asked as Draco struggle to open the locked closet door, "They put her in Minerva's room."

"I think that was you're brothers idea" Draco said grimly as he managed to pull open the door. Immediately they were met by a swirl of black where they should jump. Ginny held her breath and without hesitating she jumped.

Through the air they fell, twirling and trying not to scream. Ginny hit the ground hard but wasn't hurt. She heard Draco land next to her. She looked around quickly to see if there was anyone. Not a soul. She stood up shakily and listened. Everything was quiet. Then a scream pierced the air. She knew it was Hermione. So did Draco apparently as he ran off towards the only door in the room. Ginny followed him out quickly. 

Outside the hallway was dim and dreary and there was nothing anywhere. They walked quickly, looking for something, anything, and anywhere. After what seemed like hours but had hardly been minuets, they came to a doorway that Ginny opened carefully.

For once the lights were bright and the room was filled with colour surprisingly. It took Ginny a second to realize what was on the walls. They were Quidditch pictures just like his old room at their parent's house. In fact the whole room, right down to the place of the bed was the same position as his old room. Ron stood far away from them in front of a chair.

"Ron?" Ginny called quietly, "It's me Ginny"

Ron turned around quickly. They could see Hermione in the chair before him, tied and gagged. Ginny couldn't believe the coldness behind Ron's once bright blue eyes. The sparkle of happiness was gone replaced with malice and vengeance.

"Ginny" he said slowly, "What are you doing here?"

"I just want you to come home Ron. Please, just come home, everyone's worried."

"Why should I?" he snarled, "I'm sure no one noticed for days that I was gone".

"That's not true" she insisted. 

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked looking past her to Draco, "Don't even tell me you're seeing him now…"

"No Ron were not." She said quickly.

"It's none of you're business why I'm here" Draco said stepping forward. This is where he did best "Just come with us Ron and make this easy. I really don't want to hurt you".

"Really?" he asked, "Too bad because I'm not going to hold out on you". 

With that he casually flicked his wand in Draco direction shooting a long lightning bolt at his head. Draco jumped out of the way in time. Ginny, used this distraction to run over to Hermione and help her out of the magical bind she had been in.

"Oh…my…" Hermione gasped as soon as she could talk. "I thought I'd never get out of here".

"I know". Ginny said soothingly trying to help her up.

"He's really lost it hasn't he?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded.

"I really don't want to do this but I have to" she muttered sliding her wand out of her pocket. She paused for a second, raised her arms and cried…

"Pausio Exprectan Graspion Evilis!". Instantly flashes of all colours burst into the room throwing everyone to the ground. They hit Ron with such a force he couldn't even scream. They could see a dark shadow rising from his body. Then as quickly as they came the light disappeared leaving them shaken and Ron lying on the floor.

"What was that?" Hermione got out as they sat back up. 

"A spell that temporarily removed Ron's soul" Ginny muttered "Just so we can get him up there safely."

"Good thing you didn't kill him" Draco said.

"Why?"

"He knows where Voldemort is" he said as he levitated Ron into the air.

"Draco" Hermione said sadly, "He's never going to tell us not now."

"Why not? He'll wake up soon enough".

"It's not that" she started. She had just realized it her self. There was no going back now for him…unless…

"He's created his own prison. Right inside his head" Ginny finished, "Only he has the key to let himself out."

"His own prison…" Draco murmured " But aren't we all in our own prisons?

***

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned. They belong to J.K.Rowling. The title "My Own Prison" was taken from a song from Creed, written by Scott Stapp.


End file.
